La lettre au condamné
by Shali-83
Summary: ONE SHOT - Lucius, en prison, reçoit des lettres d'un ami proche. Ces missives et l'ambiance lui font perdre peu à peu raison et il s'invente des choses. Ecrite dans le cadre d'un fanzine !


**Titre :** La lettre au condamné.

**Rating :** PG-13

**Disclamers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

**Note :** petite fanfiction écrite dans le cadre du fanzine Yaoi-ichi (le numéro #3) illustré par Eden_misty, que vous pouvez découvrir en partie ici : studiocandypop*blogspot*com (remplacez les * par un .)

* * *

Il ne savait pas du tout comment ni pourquoi il était sorti. Il avait suivi les autres prisonniers. Et maintenant, il était là, devant cette porte qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années.

Il pleuvait. Ses cheveux lui collaient à la peau tout comme les haillons qui lui servaient de vêtements. Il paraissait si misérable comme ça avec ses cheveux crasseux et son visage sale, tout le contraire de l'homme élégant et raffiné qu'il était. Mais il était dehors…

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il était dans cette prison sombre et humide. Son esprit commençait à divaguer. Les Détraqueurs lui aspiraient toute envie de vivre, tous ses sentiments même les plus noirs pour ne laisser qu'un gouffre sans fond dans son esprit et dans son coeur.

Et pourtant, parfois, il avait des éclairs de lucidité. Les gardiens d'Azkaban étaient en nombre réduit et leur pouvoir était diffus. Lucius Malefoy le savait et le sentait.

Dans ses moments-là, quand son esprit y voyait clair, le blond tentait de trouver une solution : sortir d'ici. Potter l'y avait fait enfermer, Potter avait causé sa perte, Potter le regretterait. Mais il fallait sortir… Lucius ruminait cela chaque jour, tournant en rond dans sa petite cellule.

Puis un matin, elle arriva, chamboulant toute sa vie de prisonnier. Ce n'était qu'une simple lettre, juste des mots collés les uns aux autres. Mais ça l'avait touché, il n'a jamais su pourquoi, ni comment il recevait ça.

_Mon cher ami_… _Tout ira bien_… _je_ _m'occupe de tout_… _je t'écrirais à nouveau_… Les seuls mots qu'il avait retenus de cette étrange missive. Ainsi donc quelqu'un pensait à lui de l'extérieur ?

Severus Rogue avait toujours été un ami pour lui. Lucius savait que le professeur n'était pas net dans sa fidélité envers le Seigneur noir mais il ne disait rien. Le blond appréciait le maître des potions à sa juste valeur et ce depuis leur scolarité.

Lucius gardait donc cette lettre dans un coin de sa cellule. Il la relisait parfois, pour éviter de tomber dans la folie qui se faisait sentir malgré tout.

Un détraqueur passait, tout en lui disparaissait. Il tirait alors la lettre et la relisait encore et encore. Son esprit, pour survivre s'accrocher à cette missive.

Les jours passèrent et une suivante arriva. De nouveaux mots, des nouvelles, des pensées tournées vers lui.

_Mon cher ami… Drago est avec moi… trop de problèmes… N'oublie pas : je m'occupe de tout… bientôt… ta présence fait défaut…_

Ces derniers mots furent comme une douce chaleur pour Lucius. Son esprit divaguait, s'inventant des choses, des sensations. _Ta présence fait défaut_, se répéta-t-il. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il manquait à Severus ?

Lucius se savait beau et désiré par beaucoup de femmes, quelques hommes aussi. Il savait en jouer. Oui, il devait manquer à Severus, sinon il n'essaierait pas de le sortir de là.

Un rire sortit de sa gorge, un rire fou. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son ami aurait de telles envies pour lui. Rogue rêvait-il de lui la nuit, seul dans son lit ? Oh oui, Lucius en était persuadé. Lucius rit encore plus, son corps devenant étrange à cette pensée. Rogue devait rêver de Malefoy, des rêves que Lucius savait érotiques. Il fabulait, c'était certain mais la démence d'Azkaban lui faisait perdre la tête et tout lui était vrai.

Il se mordit la lèvre, soupirant. C'était une pensée excitante : Rogue se touchait-il en rêvant de lui ? Une pensée saugrenue le fit encore plus rire : Lucius était-il dominant ou dominé ? A dire vrai, les deux pouvaient être agréables avec un tel homme.

Mais un violent froid le fit tressaillir, il se recroquevilla sur son lit. Un Détraqueur passait. Il ne resta rien en Lucius de cette excitation, il n'y avait qu'un gouffre.

Il serra la lettre entre ses doigts, fermant les yeux. Il frissonna, remontant la maigre couverture sur son misérable corps. Lucius gémit avant de se mettre à crier, fou.

Une troisième lettre arriva… du même genre que les deux autres. Lucius y voyait des mots pleins d'affection, des sous-entendus qui réchauffaient son corps, éveillant en lui le désir. Ces lettres le rendaient fou. Ce n'était que des mots pourtant, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Il s'allongea sur son lit miteux, dans cette chambre glacée.

Il relut la première lettre. Severus pensait à lui. Son corps était chaud et la sensation délicieuse qui anima ses reins rendait son souffle plus rapide. Severus viendrait le sortir de là. Sa main glissait le long de son torse, jouant distraitement avec ses grains de chair, les durcissant pour le faire frémir.

Il attrapa de suite la seconde lettre. Severus était toujours là. Son cœur battait plus vite et sa virilité se dressait lentement. Severus lui disait qu'il lui manquait. Sa main s'égara sur sa peau sensible, le faisant soupirer plus fort. Severus préparait tout. Il était bien dur et droit, commençant à gémir.

Puis la troisième lettre revint sous ses yeux embrumés. Sa main entamait un va et viens délicieux. Severus espérait qu'il allait bien. Il lâcha un gémissement de plaisir. Severus avait réussi à trouver une solution. Il se branla plus fort. Lucius crut alors sentir la main ferme mais calleuse du maître des potions sur son membre. Il prit appui sur son coude, le plaisir grimpant dans son corps. Severus était la tête entre ses cuisses, s'occupant de son attribut masculin. Le blond se mordit doucement la lèvre, étouffant un petit cri.

Il se cambra, souillant sa main et le maigre vêtement, dans un gémissement étouffé. Il se laissa aller dans les draps sales, un sourire bienheureux sur ses lèvres, le regard embrumé. Son souffle était rapide mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de rire.

« Oh Severus, c'est si bon ! lâcha-t-il avec envie. »

Le maître des potions était décidément très doué. Mais le blond n'arrivait jamais à avoir plus de sa part, il n'avait droit qu'à cette petite gâterie. Toujours… il devait avoir plus !

Il se prélassa dans les draps, froissant les lettres. De toute façon, elles étaient déjà dans un sale état vu le nombre de fois que Lucius les avait manipulées. Mais Severus viendrait le chercher et Malefoy lui montrerait combien il avait envie de lui, il le comblerait. C'était sa promesse.

Aucune autre lettre n'arriva. Lucius semblait devenir fou. Il tournait dans sa cellule comme un lion en cage. L'avait-on abandonné ?

« Non, pas Severus, il me désire, il m'aime, il viendra ! riait-il avec démence. »

Les Détraqueurs passèrent et il sentit ses os se glacer. Il se recroquevilla par terre, contre le mur froid, gémissant comme un enfant. Il respirait fort, essayant d'oublier la douleur, le froid et surtout le vide. Il combattait le vide par le vide.

Et quand cela passait, il rampait jusqu'à son lit. Parfois, il restait à moitié dessus, à moitié assis, et il reprenait les lettres, les relisant en se donnant du plaisir. Il voyait alors Severus le caresser, jouer de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de sa langue sur son corps, sur sa chair sensible. Lucius jouissait, l'esprit libre.

Il ne se rendait même plus compte de l'absurdité de la chose. Il était fou. Mais c'était si bon, si libérateur. Ces lettres étaient la seule chose à ne pas le rendre fou pensait-il.

* * *

Ca bougeait dans la célèbre prison des sorciers. Lucius, allongé sur son lit, l'esprit vidé par les Détraqueurs, regarda la porte d'un air goguenard. Quelque chose dut exploser, le sol trembla, sa porte s'ouvrit. Des cris déments s'élevèrent et des gens se mirent à courir dans tous les sens.

Lucius se leva tant bien que mal. Il vit les prisonniers sortir. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Mais il les suivit, au radar.

Des hommes attendaient dehors, montés sur des balais. Ils attrapaient parfois un prisonnier pour le ramener sur la terre ferme au loin, par delà la mer. Puis ils repartaient en chercher un autre. Lucius se retrouva alors de la prison à la terre ferme. Il était pieds nus. Il pouvait sentir la terre froide et humide sous ses pieds. Il frissonna.

Il ne savait pas où il était. Il était seulement vêtu de haillons, dans un jardin qu'il voyait comme une immense forêt. Il marcha. Longtemps. Ses pieds rencontrèrent le rugueux de la route. Il continua à marcher.

Il ne savait pas du tout comment ni pourquoi il était sorti. Il avait suivi les autres prisonniers. Et maintenant, il était là, devant cette porte qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années.

Il pleuvait. Ses cheveux lui collaient à la peau tout comme les haillons qui lui servaient de vêtements. Il paraissait si misérable comme ça avec ses cheveux crasseux et son visage sale, tout le contraire de l'homme élégant et raffiné qu'il était. Mais il était dehors…

Il resta longuement devant la porte, les bras le long du corps. Tout à coup, la lumière brilla et la porte s'ouvrit sur une personne, un homme vu la carrure.

« Lu-Lucius ? souffla l'homme en dévalant les trois marches d'escalier. Par Merlin, dans quel état tu es ! »

Le blond ne dit rien. Il ne sentait que les mains de cet homme le pousser dans la maison, le déshabiller puis le laver.

« Ca a été difficile mais j'ai réussi à convaincre les autres d'aller à Azkaban pour délivrer nos amis… et toi ! souffla la voix avec douceur. »

Lucius ne dit rien. Il releva les yeux vers Severus qui le coiffer. Le maître des potions allait sans doute regretter de s'être occupé de son camarade comme d'un enfant, mais Lucius avait l'air d'un enfant. Cela sera son argument de défense.

Le regard insistant du blond sur sa personne le mit mal à l'aise.

« Je savais que tu survivrais, tu n'es pas un Malefoy pour rien, rit-il.

- Tes lettres…

- Ca aussi, ça n'a pas été facile ! répondit abruptement l'ex-professeur.

- Moi aussi, tu sais ! »

Severus allait lui demander quoi mais Lucius captura ses lèvres avec une certaine maladresse et une passion dévorante.

Le maître des potions n'arriva pas à bouger, trop surpris de la vive réaction de son ami. Que faisait-il ?

Quand enfin Lucius le lâcha, Rogue essaya de sourire. Mais c'était crispé. Lucius le regardait avec les yeux d'un enfant heureux et ne lui lâchait pas la main.

« Allez viens, je pense que tu as besoin de sommeil ! dit simplement Severus. »

Il parlerait de cela plus tard, quand son ami aurait pris du repos. Mais il doutait qu'il reprenne un jour toutes ses facultés… il y avait toujours des séquelles après un long séjour à Azkaban. Même si on s'appelait Lucius Malefoy.

**Janvier 2008**

Merci d'avoir lu ^_^


End file.
